


She Mends Me

by The Raven (theravenyesthatone)



Series: Bionic Knight [1]
Category: Knight Rider (1982), The Bionic Woman (1976)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven
Summary: Bionic Woman crossover - Jamie is injured; Bonnie to the rescue...
Relationships: Jaime Sommers/Bonnie Barstow
Series: Bionic Knight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863307





	She Mends Me

**DISCLAIMER:** They are not mine, I'm just rubbing them together to see what happens. The story however, is mine...  
 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** It's gonna be interesting, but I have to use artistic license to the extreme. The idea for this pairing actually came about when I was knocking around challenge ideas with Cheyne. Initially, I thought it was quite funny, but now I think it will simply be lots of fun... Have patience with me, these shows last aired 20 to 30 years ago and any reruns since then have been scarce...  
 **FANDOMS/PAIRING:** Bionic Woman/Knight Rider Jaime Sommers/Bonnie Barstow  
  


**She Mends Me**

  
**By The Raven**

The tornado had struck without much warning and with devastating results. Like a rampaging army, it had traveled across the landscape without mercy, leaving death and destruction in its wake before disappearing completely just as abruptly.

Dr. Bonnie Barstow was not really having such a great day, though admittedly it had started out with quite promising prospects. All of that had however been disrupted when the semitrailer that contained the garage/laboratory for Kitt had been picked up and flung across the landscape by the tornado. Thankfully, Bonnie had been taking a nap and had been securely belted into her cot when this had happened and as a result, aside from being shell shocked, she only had some nasty friction burns and bumps and scratches to show for it.

The same could not be said about the semitrailer, it was completely destroyed, only a few hand tools likely to be salvageable, but that would be up to the clean up crew to determine. A more pressing problem for Bonnie, was that she was still trapped in her cot, unable to do move or free herself and a strong feeling of panic and claustrophobia had started to penetrate her scientific mind. This was not good at all...

"Help! Someone! Anyone, please help me!" Though she knew logically, that it was unlikely that anyone could help or would help, she could not stop herself from calling out every few minutes, anything to keep herself from thinking about the predicament she was in. It would be Lord only knew how long before anyone would or could respond, though no doubt Kitt with Michael in to were already speeding towards the last known location of the semi. Still, it could be many hours indeed that she would be forced to wait and she was not looking forward to it.

* * *

Jaime Sommers was also not having such a good day, though it had started out with quite a lot of promise as well. Technically on vacation, she had chosen to avoid the usual hustle-and-bustle places and had opted to visit a little of the more flat parts of the country. Looking back on it, perhaps a vacation on the beach would not have been such a bad idea after all.

What had started out as a leisurely morning of simply taking in the country side and driving slowly to her next eventual destination, had quickly been turned on its head when the tornado had struck. Thankfully, she had been standing outside of her car looking over a field of corn and gathering some inner peace, as she had been able to find some shelter as her car was picked up and crumpled by the ferocity of the violent storm.

Jamie had not however, escaped unscathed and as she picked herself up from the roots of the huge tree she had ran to and hung onto for dear life as the tornado had passed. Her bionic arms and legs having worked flawlessly in that regard. However, in the process, she had been impaled by a flying piece of fencing and as she stood, she looked down at her leg. The piece of high tensile wire had gone through and through her thigh and she could see that it had lubricant smeared all over it.

'This is not good...' Jamie mused as she gently eased the wire out of her leg, for once thankful that the sensation in the artificial limb was minimal, otherwise it would hurt like hell to be doing this.

Quickly discarding the wire, she straightened out and looked around, considering her options as she did. If she was leaking lubricant, there was a chance that it would damage other systems in her leg, but her main worry was that perhaps something more essential had also been damaged.

'Well, the only way to find out is to try to move, so hop hop Jamie, move...' Smiling darkly at her inner voice, Jamie took a tentative step, trying to analyze how it moved and how it felt. So far, so good, maybe the damage was minimal and she would be able to last until she got the help she would need.

'Find a phone, stay warm and get some food...' Jamie made a mental list as she walked back to the road and glanced in both directions, trying to recall if she had seen any houses for the past while. Well, at least she had her jacket and wallet, all was not lost, though her car was clearly completely totaled and in the middle of the neighboring field. She wanted to spare her leg, so she would wait until she had backup to try to retrieve what she could from it.

* * *

Bonnie estimated that she had been trapped for about half an hour and thought she had managed to calm down with the sure knowledge that she would be found, she was still incredibly anxious at the idea of having to be in this coffin-like place for the duration.

With a sigh, she cleared her throat and tried again, maybe, just maybe there was someone who would be able to hear her.

"Help me! I am stuck, anyone! Please help me!!"

Her voice was starting to get hoarse, so she decided to give her voice a rest. Maybe she should try to take a nap, it would pass the time at any rate.

She had just started to wrap her mind around this idea when she heard something, a sound that stood out from the other sounds that she had observed; namely the sounds of metal settling and wind. After a few moments, Bonnie identified the sound, it was a voice.

"Is anyone there?" Came the disembodied voice, which Bonnie was almost sure belonged to a woman.

"Yes, I am stuck in here!!" Bonnie yelled, coaxing her tired voice out, relieved beyond measure to at least no longer be alone, even if the woman would not be able to help her.

"This is a pretty big mess, what part were you in then it hit? The voice asked, sounding a little closer this time.

"Near the front!" Bonnie yelled, hoping against hope that from the outside, the damage was not so severe as to be completely hopeless.

"Ok, just hang in there and I will try to get you out ok? There are lots of tools scattered about, maybe one of them will help." The voice sounded very close now and Bonnie willed herself to be patient as her impromptu rescuer set to work.

* * *

Jamie had only been walking for about half a mile when she thought she had heard a feint cry for help. Activating her bionic hearing, she had quickly ascertained that a woman was trapped somewhere within a few hundred yards of her. A quick inspection of the area had revealed a tear in the ground and as Jamie had gotten closer, she had found the rumpled semitrailer.

Now that she had the woman's location somewhat fixed, she set about bending the twisted and torn metal that was in her way. Her bionic arm made short work of the job, but she moved methodically and carefully, not wanting to cause any injury to her hand or to strain her leg. The pitch and tone of the trapped woman's voice had told her that if she was injured, it was not badly, so Jamie felt she could afford to be diligent with her speed.

As she worked, she became aware of several things, namely that there was an awful lot of very high tech equipment scattered about and that the semitrailer was anything but a regular cargo carrier. Well used to top secret things, Jamie did not do more than catalogued her observations, soon she would either know more, or would not.

Finally, Jamie bent back the last piece of metal and looked into the dimness.

"Are you there? Come towards the sound of my voice, you should be free now." Jamie called into the truck, pretty sure that the trapped woman would be able to crawl out.

Suddenly, the darkness seemed to move and Jamie leapt back, more than startled in spite of herself as a woman slowly crawled out of the wreckage.

The woman moved slowly, obviously cramped and stiff and Jamie quickly shook off her shock to help her, being careful with her strength as she helped the woman slowly stand.

* * *

Bonnie had lain quietly as her rescuer had worked to free her. The rending of metal had struck Bonnie as somewhat extraordinary, but she had not given it much thought; this was farm country, maybe the woman had tools.

Now, finally free, Bonnie felt gentle hands grip her and help her stand. By the light, evening had arrived and it would soon be dark, making Bonnie realise that she had spent over an hour trapped in the semitrailer.

Stretching herself out, Bonnie finally turned to face her rescuer, her words of thanks dying on her lips as she saw the other woman for the first time. Windswept blonde hair, intense eyes and tall, she was beautiful...

Slightly shocked by her quick assessment of the woman, Bonnie offered her hand and finally spoke.

"I'm Bonnie Barstow, thank you so much for coming to help me, for freeing me..." Bonnie trailed off as she found herself yet again pinned by the woman's piercing gaze.

The blonde woman quickly reached out and took Bonnie's outstretched hand and shook it firmly but with what felt like great care.

"I'm Jaime Sommers and you're welcome." The woman's voice was smooth and low and Bonnie immediately found herself intrigued by it.

Obviously Jamie had survived the tornado as well, her scuffed appearance was a testament to that.

"Are you hurt?" Bonnie heard the low voice ask and snapped her eyes back to Jamie's face. She had been examining the blonde woman for injuries, but aside from some scuffs she seemed to be ok.

"Just some scrapes and friction rash from the belts, nothing serious though. How about you?" Bonnie replied as she turned to look at the wreck of the semitrailer, already cataloging what might be salvageable and what was beyond repair.

The woman gave a slight smile and shook her head minutely before answering.

"Just small stuff, nothing to worry about." The woman turned away as she said that and Bonnie could see her examine the wreck with an intense gaze before she turned her eyes to the sky.

"It will be dark soon, we should see if there is anything we can use, maybe light a fire or something." As Jamie finished speaking Bonnie had to admit that it made a lot of sense and mentally chastised herself for not having thought about it first.

* * *

Jamie smiled at Bonnie before moving to another part of the wreckage and in the cover of the twilight carefully bending back a large section of the side of the trailer.

"There's an opening over here, you climb into where you came from and bring anything useful out and I'll have a look in this side. We've only got maybe ten more minutes of light." Jamie raised her voice just enough so that she knew it would carry and when she saw Bonnie nod she quickly dropped and crawled into the wreck, her eyes alert for anything that would be of immediate use.

Once inside the twisted space, Jamie made a conscious decision to leave any curiosity outside as right now time was of an essence and they would need a fire. Jamie could not afford to get cold, it would cause her bionic limbs and ear to malfunction.

Though the space was unfamiliar to her, Jamie was able to an area that had carpeting and quickly tore a large chunk off, they would be able to sleep on it. She also located scattered magazines and scooped as many as her arms could hold together before she shimmied out of the wreck.

As she stood, Jamie made an inventory of which way the prevailing wind was blowing from. They would make camp in the lee of the wreck, but not too close, it would not do to have any stray fuel or oils ignite accidentally. Quickly dumping her load, Jamie proceeded to rip up the magazines in order to make a fire, hopefully Bonnie had managed to find something useful in her end of the wreck.

"We're going to need some wood." Jamie heard Bonnie say as the woman walked around the side of the semitrailer with her as full of begging and carrying a rather heavy looking bag.

"Yes, can you go and see about finding some while I set this up?" To be honest, Jamie did not want to move her leg, she could feel a distinct slowing down of the servos in her knee and instinctively she knew that she had to take it easy as possible.

Bonnie carefully lay her burden down before wandering off to find some wood and Jamie used the other woman's absence to light the fire. Taking a piece of tortured metal that she had collected from the wreck, she blonde woman struck it with her bionic arm against one of the hearthstones. A huge spark flew and instantly the paper caught fire...

Satisfied that the mass of magazines would burn for a while, Jamie set the piece of carpet out and arranged the blankets and sheets that Bonnie had brought and soon a very comfortable looking nest was made. As Jamie was opening the bag that Bonnie had brought Bonnie reappeared, her arms heavy with wood and Jamie instantly rose, feeling the silent whine of her knee servos as she did. Without thinking, Jamie took the load from Bonnie and laid it down with the shocking ease that her bionic strength allowed.

"Wow, you must really work out..." Jamie heard Bonnie say quietly and felt a stab of panic.

"Occupational hazard." The blonde woman said quickly as she fed some wood into the fire and invited Bonnie to sit.

"So, Jamie Sommers, tell me a little about yourself." Jamie heard Bonnie's smooth soprano voice ask as the woman settled herself down in front of the fire...

* * *

Bonnie felt rather than saw the woman beside her tense ever so slightly at her question and it served to make her more curious about the woman.

Jamie Sommers seemed like a very intelligent and competent woman, having set up a camp site, started a fire and rescued her all in one night without even seeming to break a sweat. Still, there was something sad about the vibration that Bonnie got from the blonde woman and now that they had some breathing room, Bonnie wanted to get to know her impromptu camp mate a little better.

"I work freelance, a little of everything. I was on vacation, then that tornado intervened and now I am camping with you." The low voice seemed to purr across Bonnie's skin and caress her senses.

After a few minutes, Bonnie realised that the blonde woman was probably not going to be providing any more information about herself so she mentally shrugged and decided to do a little sharing of her own.

"I work for a private company, this semitrailer was actually my mobile office. The tornado kind of put a kink in my plans to get to the West Coast, but what to do." Bonnie left her explanation at that and reached over to rummage in the bag that she had brought from the semitrailer.

When her hand closed on a familiar shape, Bonnie pulled out the apple and handed it to the woman sitting beside her.

"I was able to find some fruit. Maybe tomorrow when there is light, we can find something more to eat or use. I do expect that by then my people will have arrived. How about you?" Bonnie heard the woman take what seemed to be a large bite of the apple and chew industriously for a few moments.

"Well, no one is expecting me to call or report anything, so I will need to find a phone and make some calls. My car is half mile down the road, I need to get it towed away and well, I need to get back if I am not on vacation anymore." The soft voice seemed even softer as night crept up on them and as the women finished their apples Bonnie heard Jamie yawn.

"I guess we should sleep." Bonnie said quietly as she threw her apple core into the fire and added some more wood, ranging it tightly so it might burn for longer.

The blonde woman had not replied, instead Bonnie heard her remove her shoes and loosen her belt before she laid down. Quickly following suit, Bonnie finally felt her body relax in the warm cocoon created by the blankets and carpet and the woman lying beside her.

* * *

When Jamie awoke to the sun's first rays the next morning, she became aware of a few things. She'd slept all night, which for her was somewhat unusual, Bonnie had curled herself around Jamie into a real tangle of arms and legs and breasts and the servos in her left knee were dry. As far as she could tell, the rest of the limb was ok, thank goodness it had not been the power source, having a dead limb was a much worse fate than a stiff one.

Still, she made a note to remind the tech's to add an auxiliary lubricant feed, as it made some sense that it was more easily damaged than the armored wires or cables that were in her leg.

Right now, she simply needed to try to stand and see how her leg behaved. She liked Bonnie, but she had no way of knowing what Bonnie's people were like and she needed to at least be able to walk away if needed.

Inwardly cursing her paranoia, no matter how well placed it seemed to have been in the past, Jamie gently extricated herself from Bonnie's warm embrace and rolled away from the woman. Thankfully she had been warm enough during the night so she felt no stiffness in her other limbs, just the damaged one. Gently levering herself into a kneeling position, Jamie analyzed her legs performance. It was clear that the main servos were still in working order, so the damage was to the line that lubricated some of the smaller metallic joints.

'And now, stand up Jamie...' Her inner voice coaxed and Jamie tried to, before feeling her bionic leg refuse to comply properly, though it did work somewhat. However, the heavy limb throw her off balance and before she could stop herself, Jamie fell with an undignified thud to the hard ground.

"Ugh!" The grown of frustration escaped her before she could contain it and with the sound she head Bonnie stir to life a little way off...

'Great, just great...' Jamie mused darkly before she rolled over onto her front and contemplated her next move.

* * *

Bonnie was woken up by a loud thump and then a groan and as she collected herself the events of the previous night came rushing back to her. Realising that her companion was no longer in their makeshift bed, Bonnie surmised that the origin of the sound she had heard came from Jamie.

With that thought in mind, Bonnie threw back the covers and sat up, looking around curiously. Almost immediately her eyes fell upon Jamie, lying in the dirt, looking frustrated as hell and a little more sad than she had the previous night. Moving quickly, Bonnie stuffed her feet into her shoes and rushed to Jamie's side.

"Are you hurt? Why are you on the ground?" Bonnie could feel the edge of panic in her voice. Maybe the blonde woman had been lying the previous night and had actually been injured by the tornado.

"It's ok Bonnie, just a problem with one of my legs, it's stiff as hell and I kind of fell over because of it." Jamie's voice was surprisingly calm to Bonnie's ears, but there again, she felt herself on the verge of panic.

"What's wrong with your leg? Let me see!" With those words, Bonnie started to examine the woman's legs, her hands feeling for problems, injuries, blood.

When her hands hit a wet area on one of Jamie's pant legs, Bonnie felt the gorge rise in her throat. The blonde woman was bleeding!

"Oh my God, you're bleeding!" Bonnie's explained, feeling the area gently, her mind dimly registering the fact that something was not quite right.

As she moved her hands away from the injured area, she felt Jamie move under her hands and then the blonde woman sat up. Bonnie then saw that the dark area that had stained the back of the woman's pants, also strained the front.

"Jamie, the wound is on both sides!" Bonnie exclaimed, hands automatically reaching to examine the wound. It was then that Bonnie noticed something startling; her fingers were slippery with something oily and that something oily was clear. Whatever was on her hands, it was not blood...

* * *

Jamie Sommers was panicking inside, unable to make an escape, unable to move away and perhaps, unwilling to. Bonnie's hands were now covered in lubricant and in just a few more moments the intelligent brunette woman would figure out exactly what it was.

Last night, Jamie had seen some of the insides of the semitrailer and knew that it was a combination office, computer center and garage. Bonnie's hands bore the callouses of someone used to handling tools and Jamie instinctively knew that the woman had a mechanical engineering background.

"Bonnie." Jamie said in a low voice, trying to distract the woman from her confused mumbling.

"Bonnie!" Jamie said again, this time loudly as she took the woman's hands and used the hem of her shirt to wipe the lubricant off of them.

"You're right, it's not blood, but it is me. I need you to do me a favor ok?" Jamie said as she gently caressed Bonnie's oily hands and looked into the other woman's eyes, beseeching her to be calm.

"Okay..." The hesitant reply came after some of the fear had been chased out of Bonnie's beautiful eyes and her voice.

"Firstly, you can't tell anyone about this, the danger to me would just be too great. I did not want you to find out at all, not because I don't trust you, because in spite of myself, I do trust you. Rather I wanted to spare you the burden of having to keep secrets, big secrets..." Jamie had released Bonnie's hands and using her human arm and bionic arms was rearranging her unwilling limb so that she could sit more comfortably as she talked.

A slight nod confirmed to the blonde woman that Bonnie had heard her and was listening.

"My legs and my right arm are machine. They were replaced after I had a very bad skydiving accident some time ago and now I work for the organization that made me into a cyborg. I can't tell you too much, as even this much is breaking several oaths and rules and laws, but you deserve to know and I like you, so I am." Jamie felt the woman beside her stiffen as she finished talking.

"You're a machine!?" Came the rather loudly whispered question, the words wrenching at Jamie's heart.

"No, I am part machine, my legs and my arm... Not my heart, not my mind, not me... Just parts of me." Jamie said as she absently touched the large oily stain on her leg.

"Oh, of course... I am sorry, I did not mean that how it sounded. I am just a little surprised that is all, I did not realise things had become so advanced so quickly. Listen Jamie, you may not believe me right now, but I do understand more about this than you know. I'll keep your secret, don't worry, but in return I want you to know and keep a secret of mine. I want you to trust me..." Bonnie's words washed over Jamie and with them the blonde woman raised her eyes to look at Bonnie fully, wanting to see that the woman was being honest.

There was no deceit in Bonnie's clear eyes and Jamie managed to keep herself from flinching when a softly calloused hand reached out to touch her face gently.

* * *

Bonnie was unsure of when she had decided to tell Jamie about Kitt, but it had been sometime during the woman's own narration and now that Bonnie had made her decision, it was just a matter of opening her mouth and talking.

"The company I work for, has developed an artificial intelligence and is using it to wage a private war against all that is bad in this world. This intelligence has been put into a specially designed car and its human partner is actually a specially designed man." Bonnie soothed her fingers along Jamie's human arm as she spoke. Having deliberately chosen it to make sure that the blonde woman would feel her touch.

"Jamie, let me look at your leg... Maybe I can help you. The semitrailer has the equipment to deal with very delicate circuitry and I also have the right kind of lubricant, maybe I can top yours off. Please say yes Jamie, I can't bear to see you crippled like this..." The offer had escaped Bonnie's mouth as if by its own volition and now that it was out there, Bonnie could not take it back.

'Not that I want to...' She mused internally as Jamie seemed to gaze off into the distance...

Eventually, the blonde woman turned back to Bonnie with a shy look on her face.

"Okay, but I can't help you find the parts, though if you help me over to the truck, I can help you with getting to them." Jamie's voice was quiet as she spoke and Bonnie could not help but feel a slight triumph when she heard it.

'One small victory...' Bonnie her the ever helpful little voice in her head muse.

Guessing that Jamie would want to get whatever they were doing over with before anyone else arrived, Bonnie rose to her feet and then the two women gingerly brought Jamie to her feet as well.

"I'm a lot heavier than I look Bonnie, so come to my injured side and be ready to catch my balance, aside from that, just let me hop on one leg okay?" Jamie's voice was strong and Bonnie felt a rush of an unfamiliar emotion as she listened to the blond woman give her instructions.

Happy that they were finally doing something, Bonnie helped Jamie hobble over to the wreck and between the two of them they managed to determine the most likely location of the delicate tools and lubricant that Bonnie might need.

* * *

"We don't have the tools to get through this siding..." Jamie heard Bonnie grouse as they arrived at the side of the semitrailer.

"Yes we do Bonnie..." Jamie said, having now made her decision and with that she eased her bionic fingers around the raised edge of the metal sheet and pulled on it. The sensation of servos, pistons and levers working in her arm was now almost comfortingly familiar and Jamie mentally envisioned the mechanics of her arms working in tandem with the reinforced bone structure of her shoulder and back. She had found that visualization was a good tool for her to use and it also helped her accept her mechanical nature.

The sound of rivets popping and metal shearing was a distant second to the gasp that she heard from Bonnie.

"That's how you freed me..." The woman seemed to mutter, almost under her breath.

"Yes and also how I managed to get that piece of carpet we slept on, I just tore it up." Jamie replied, having finished bending a hole into the wreck and now easing herself to lean on the truck as Bonnie sidled her way into the twisted metal behemoth.

The women were silent as the brunette crawled her way into the metal monster and Jamie had all but dozed off when she heard a triumphant shout from within the wreck.

"Found it and I also found a pot and some water and some coffee! I hope you like yours black Jamie!" The voice was muffled and indistinct but Jamie could not help herself as she smiled at the seeming normalcy of the situation. The knowledge that she had finally found someone who considered her bionic augmentation to be if not normal, than at least not abnormal, was not lost to the blonde woman.

A few moments later Bonnie crawled out of the wreck and the two women shuffled back to their makeshift campsite.

"If you want coffee first, please have some Bonnie." Jamie implored as she set about removing her shoes and arranging her unwilling limb into a more comfortable position.

"That might be a good idea, you want some?" Came the instant reply as Jamie instinctively caught the two oranges that Bonnie threw at her. She quickly realised that the brunette woman wanted her to peel the fruit and smiled at the sense of domesticity the thought gave her. For all intents and purposes, they might as well be camping...

* * *

As she prepared the coffee, Bonnie asked Jamie some basic questions about the inner workings of her leg and learned that what was probably damaged was a line carrying lubricant to a part of her bionic knee joint. The blonde woman did not think that any electronics or major systems had been damaged, the only problem was the lubricant that had no doubt gathered inside the limb and the fact that it was not lubricating the right parts anymore.

Bonnie did not think that she would have much problem at least arresting the problem and allowing Jamie her mobility back and maybe she'd be able to siphon off some of the excess as well. As they quietly sipped the bitter and strong coffee, Bonnie made plans as to how best to access the problem. Deciding that the woman would probably be more at ease lying on her back and that it made a certain amount of mechanical sense that the problem would be more easily accessed from the front.

"Ready?" Bonnie asked as she finished her orange and looked over at Jamie.

The blonde woman looked at her intensely for a few moments, before she begun to laboriously remove her jeans. The act stirred something deep inside Bonnie and before she could contain the thought, she had already run through an entire fantasy where Jamie was removing her pants for a whole other reason.

Swallowing, Bonnie gathered her tools onto the carpet next to Jamie and urged the woman to cover her body up, wanting the woman to somehow feel safe, even in this most vulnerable of positions.

As she examined the leg, Bonnie could not help but marvel at how authentic it seemed. It was warm, slightly pliant, proportionate; obviously the limb was the height of what there was to offer.

"Does it register pain?" Bonnie asked as she readied the scalpel and pliers she intended to use to access the leg.

"It registers sensation, so I know when I am touched or if there is something wrong, but no, it does not register pain." Came Jamie's nervous reply.

"Just relax Jamie, trust me..." Bonnie soothed in a low voice as she gently ran her hands over the limb, deciding to access the problem from the area where the fencing wire had pierced Jamie's leg.

As she felt the blonde woman relax, Bonnie used the skill borne of being the mechanical equivalent of a micro-surgeon to cut a hole into Jamie's leg before she used a pair of forceps to hold the artificial skin back and looked into the exposed mechanism.

Quelling her instant fascination with the bionic mechanism, realising that this was not a machine, but a woman, Bonnie set to work. She drained off and wiped up spilt lubricant, isolated the hole in the line and shook her head at the bum luck that Jamie had experienced. A quarter of an inch in another direction and the wire would have missed everything and simply gone through skin...

It took Bonnie twenty minutes to clear the area and prepare the patch and then she glanced up at Jamie. The blonde woman was resting, with her eyes closed. The sunlight had made a halo of her gold around Jamie's head and Bonnie felt her heart contract as she looked at Jamie for long moments.

'Back to work Doctor Barstow!' Bonnie told herself as she double checked the bottle of lubricant she had secured. She was absolutely sure it was the same as what the lines had originally contained, but in spite of that, she decided to only 3 ounces. Obviously Jamie would be undergoing a complete repair, so there was no sense in overdoing things and that way the pressure on the patch in the line would not be so great.

As she finished sealing off the line, Bonnie carefully mopped up any spilled lubricant and then proceeded to ease the flap of artificial skin into place, using rubbing alcohol to clean the area of lubricant and then a generous amount of first-aid tape to secure the skin back down.

"Well, it ain't pretty, but it's done..." Bonnie finally announced as she sat back on her haunches.

Jamie's eyes opened and she sat up like she had been fired from a canon.

"Thank you!" The blonde woman exclaimed and grabbed Bonnie into a tight hug. Slightly startled, Bonnie quickly returned the hug and felt Jamie tremble slightly as the woman fought her tears. Obviously it had been a very emotional 24 hours for Jamie and now the woman felt safe enough to finally release some of her emotions...

* * *

Jamie felt herself relax as Bonnie embraced her, it seemed that just for a moment she could simply let go and be safe. The thought flitted across her mind and made the blonde woman smile as she rested her head on Bonnie's shoulder.

Eventually, the mutual grumbling of their stomachs made both women laugh and Jamie became highly aware of the fact that she was essentially naked from the waist down.

"I guess we should see about more food huh? Fruit is just not cutting it at the moment..." Jamie said into Bonnie's hair, relishing the feel of the woman's soft breath against her neck.

"Yeah, but I want to see how your leg works now..." Came the quiet reply and with that Jamie gently disengaged herself and smiled at Bonnie before reaching for her jeans and wriggling back into them, still being careful with her leg.

"Okay, here goes..." Jamie announced as she rolled first to her knees and then stood up completely. The knee felt soft, no doubt due to the excess of lubricant still trapped within her leg, but the movement of the limb was natural and Jamie could not help but smile.

"Feels good and I am sure the patch will last long enough for me to get back. Thank you so much Bonnie..." Jamie said and swept the woman into another hug before they moved towards the semitrailer once more.

"Do you think your people will be arriving soon?" Jamie asked as she bent back a huge portion of siding in an area where Bonnie had mentioned the fridge having been.

"That depends on how much damage the storms did to the area and if planes can fly in or out. Otherwise, they will come by road and I expect that it will be late evening before they arrive." Bonnie replied before she shimmied into the wreck and disappeared.

After carefully scanning the area with her bionic hearing and her human eyes, Jamie decided to test her leg a little and leapt over the semitrailer, analyzing her bionics as they moved.

The leg reacted normally, which meant the circuitry was undamaged and now the stiffness had gone from the bend so she flew through the air easily and then judged the landing carefully. Again, her leg responded as it should and Jamie found herself pleased beyond measure, not realising until that moment just how uncomfortable she had been with her injury.

Walking back around to where Bonnie was sure to emerge soon Jamie crouched down and waited, enjoying the feel of the sun on her body despite of the situation she was in and hoping that the brunette was going to show up soon.

"Here we go, real food!" A disembodied voice said suddenly and then a moment later, Bonnie's face emerged as the woman started to wiggle out of the tight space on her back.

Jamie smiled and looked down at Bonnie and felt her breath catch in her throat as she did. The brunette woman was disheveled and she had smears of grease and dirt on her face and clothes, but Jamie was forced to rock back on her heels. The woman was breathtakingly beautiful...

* * *

Dr. Bonnie Barstow suddenly found herself speechless, something that did not happen very often at all. Framed by sunlight, Jamie was looking down at her with a slight smile on her face and for the first time Bonnie saw what the blonde woman might have been like had she not been forced to become what she was.

Bonnie could tell even from the brief talk that they had about the bionic enhancements, that Jamie was at ease with them and had accepted them as parts of her own body. However, the initial fall that had caused the injuries and the subsequent surgeries and training, never mind the profession that the woman was not in had shaped who Jamie Sommers was as a person.

Without thinking, Bonnie reached out to touch Jamie's face, her bag of food completely forgotten, as was the hard metal poking into her back. The blonde woman turned into her touch and Bonnie could feel the flutter in her belly turn into the beginnings of an ache as Jamie's lips grazed her palm.

The action caused Bonnie to reach up and wrap her arms around the back of Jamie's neck and Bonnie then received a demonstration of bionic reflexes as Jamie seemed to instantly change position to allow Bonnie to pull her closer. With her heart beating wildly in her chest, Bonnie pulled a little more and felt something in her relax a little as she encountered no resistance from the blonde woman...

* * *

Jamie could feel her heart climbing up the back of her throat as Bonnie pulled her closer and closer. It would have been easy for Jamie to pull away, even from the strongest man or a wild horse, but she had no desire to. From the moment that she had rescued Bonnie the day before until now, Jamie had felt a kinship with the brunette woman and she was not about to push aside an opportunity to get even closer to her.

As Jamie came close enough that she and Bonnie were breathing the same air, Jamie searched the other woman's eyes for several long moments, wanting to know the answer to a question she did not even know how to ask.

Seeming to find her answer, Jamie gently brushed her lips against Bonnie's and then she felt the brunette pull her closer still as the kiss was deepened almost instantly. Moving instinctively Jamie gently pulled Bonnie free of the wreck and using her bionic strength carried Bonnie to their makeshift camp, all the while still kissing the woman who had by now wrapped herself around Jamie completely. Gently dropping to her knees, Jamie laid Bonnie down on the scrap of carpet and drew back from her slightly, her breathing now reduced to a slight pant as she felt the effect of the kiss.

"Are you sure?" Jamie asked as she gently caressed Bonnie's face with her bionic hand, sparing only a slight though to the deadness of the crude nerves it provided. She had however accepted her bionics a long time ago so she easily thrust the thought aside as she waited for Bonnie to answer.

"Yes, I am sure..." The husky response from the woman who still entangled in her arms.

Jamie smiled and felt a warmth spread through her body that she was sure extended to her bionic limbs and for the first time since her rebirth as the woman she was today, she felt whole again.

Leaning in, Jamie kissed Bonnie and careful laid herself down next to her, relishing how Bonnie immediately rolled over and crawled on top of her.

* * *

Dr. Bonnie Barstow woke for the second in the same morning, but this time she did not wake alone. In fact, curled around her was the beautiful naked form of Jamie Sommers, who appeared to be deep in sleep.

The two had made love for hours, Bonnie becoming intimately familiar with the blonde's delicious body. The melding of woman and machine was flawless and Bonnie had discovered that the artificial skin was not only warm to the touch and pliant, but also collected the scent and taste of the woman who it belonged to. As a whole, the experience had surpassed any that Bonnie had ever known and though she knew that it had been chance that brought them together, Bonnie did not want chance to steal Jamie from her.

Almost as is roused by Bonnie's thoughts, Jamie's eyes opened and for a long moment stared right into hers, leaning in to kiss her gently before the woman sat up and appeared to concentrate deeply for long seconds.

"Someone is coming, the motor is very unusual... Still some distance off. Bonnie, I need to go, I cannot be seen or questioned or examined too closely. I'm sorry..." Jamie's voice was hushed as she spoke and her movements fluid as she quickly dressed, pausing at regular intervals to either touch or caress or simply gaze at Bonnie with adoration.

Though her heart was shouting for her to tell Jamie to stay, Bonnie knew that she had to allow the blonde woman to go. Making a decision, Bonnie reached for her pants, quickly extracting a small leather case from a back pocket.

"Take this Jamie, I want to hear from you again... I want to know you, I want to make love with you and be with you." The heartfelt words tumbled from Bonnie's lips as she saw Jamie focus on the horizon for a moment before the woman turned back to her and quickly took the business card that Bonnie was extending to her. The woman then gave Bonnie a full smile and knelt down to kiss her again, fully, passionately, in a way that made Bonnie forget to breathe or think...

"I'd like that..." Jamie seemed to say in a soundless whisper before she tucked the card securely into her pocket and then took off, her run quickly gathering speed. Bonnie could only stare as she saw the blonde woman quickly fade into the distance before disappearing altogether over the next rise.

Remembering that Jamie had said that company was coming and that it was only minutes away, Bonnie quickly yanked her clothes on and just for fun, throw some more wood into the fire. There was no more food left, the women having finished eating it in the midst of making love and Bonnie quickly added the scraps to the now cheerily burning flame.

As she heard the very distinctive sound of Kitt coming to a stop on the other side of the wreckage and then Michael's shout, Bonnie spared a warm thought to the tornado that had thrown her and Jamie together. She knew it was a little absurd, but she did not care... She did however, know with certainty that Jamie would call and it would be sooner, rather than later...

**The End** ****


End file.
